With the development of information industry, the amount of information required within enterprises is growing. To manage the massive information, the enterprises usually adopt management systems to manage various pieces of information necessary for the operation of the enterprises. The U.S. Publication Patent Application No. 2007/0162482A1 has proposed to construct the business process of enterprise operation and decide operations needed in system management by defining artifacts.
However, an enterprise usually adopts more than one management system, and each department thereof may also have its own management system. Since artifacts of different management systems usually have their own databases for storing their artifacts separately and information stored within different databases may be highly homogeneous and repetitive, it not only causes a waste of storage space but also increases the cost of hardware.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to integrate databases of several management systems so as to reduce the required storage space.